Until now, the synthesis of cationic lipids in which saturated or unsaturated fatty acid groups are introduced into an amine group of the oligoalkyleneamine has been reported to introduce lipids into primary amines at both ends of the oligoalkyleneamine (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,220,779, 5,744,355, etc.). However, under the synthesis conditions of the prior art, since the fatty acid groups react nonspecifically with primary and secondary amine groups of the oligoalkyleneamine, it is impossible to react lipids selectively with only amine groups at one or both ends of the oligoalkyleneamine by such conventional synthesis methods. Therefore, a mixture having different lipid introduction rates is synthesized, and a mixture having different cationic lipid compositions can be synthesized for each reaction. It is very difficult to separate and purify the thus synthesized mixture of cationic lipids into lipids having the same introduction rates, respectively, and there is a problem that many processes are required. Therefore, there is a need for a method that can produce an oligoalkyleneamine-based cationic lipid in an environmentally-friendly and economical manner, and can selectively introduce lipids into an amine group.